


Grown With Love

by endof_theline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dum-E - Freeform, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Peter and Harley are Tony's sons, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Twins, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Tony Stark, college student, single father, and wingless? Tony meets a stranger at the gym that helps him in a way that he had deemed impossible, it's just a bonus that the single father status might change to father along the way.





	Grown With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/gifts).



Tony didn’t want to move gyms twice already, he moved from his first gym after he broke up with his ex girlfriend, Sunset Bain, and then again when his last gym pointed out that he couldn’t bring his kids into the gym at all even if they just stayed by his side and didn’t play around at all.

The reason Tony feared moving again was the Tall, Dark and Terrifying man working out in front of him and slightly to the right. He had his dark hair pulled back into a bun and his beard was scruffy, while wearing black sporty vest on which meant his wings were on show like most people around him, his wings however were huge and bright silver with almost red tips to them. Tall, Dark and Terrifying was lifting weights with a scowl as Tony ran on his treadmill, his eyes glued on the muscular man and when he’s just about to get the weight above him, he locks eyes with Tony and grunts as he pushes it above his head. Wings flexing and straining before the weight was dropped down with a bang, Tony was off the treadmill and away before it even stopped.

He practically ran back to his locker, grabbed his shampoo and dived into the shower as fast as he could, his legs were already achy but the man could have followed him so he was charging out the building with soaking wet hair.

 

Never has Tony been so grateful that his gym was so close to his College, he skittered to the back of the room and took his usual seat beside his best friend Rhodey who helped him get set up as he tried to hide the fact he was towelling off his hair in class. Once his hair was more or less dry, he managed to concentrate fully on what was being said. He needed to get his PHD for Howard to let him work in the R&D team at Stark Industries which he’s wanted since he was a little kid, he understood why his dad wanted him to be educated but Tony _really_ wanted to start earning money soon, but there’s never enough time between his personal life and College so he knows he’s lucky to have parents that give him money while he’s working hard at school.

After classes, Rhodey and Tony went to the library to work on their papers. Quietly chatting away as they worked about nothing and everything, Tony told him about the man at the gym and Rhodey told him about his mum begging for Tony to visit again. Study sessions like this being one of the only chances they get to really catch up with one another, and the silent alarm on his phone flashing is exactly why.

With a soft goodbye and see you later, Tony was packed up and rushing away to get back home as fast as he could.

 

A very familiar car was parked outside when he got home and as soon as he opened the door, he could hear the familiar noises of his family.

“DADDY!” Two voice scream from the living room before he’s tackled by his two boys, he knelt down properly to give them hugs, making sure to go around their waists as their wings were growing in and he didn’t want to hurt them.

“How was school, Daddy?” Peter asked still hanging onto Tony’s shirt.

“Did you see Uncle Rhodey?” Harley chipped in as he rested in the crook of Tony’s arm, the twins were all smiles and excited eyes that just melted Tony’s heart every time he saw them.

“School was good and I did see Uncle Rhodey, he says hello and that he misses you both” Tony easily replied before looking up to see Jarvis and Ana, Jarvis’ actual name is Edwin but when Tony was little he was referred to as Mister Jarvis and the name stuck not that they minded of course. Jarvis and Ana were more like parents to Tony than his actual parents are, they help with the twins constantly as well.

“How are you, dear?” Ana asked as she cupped Tony’s cheek, her bright white feathers tangling with the identical ones of her husband’s wings that always made Tony jealous.

“Good, thank you Ana, looking forward to spending the rest of the day with my boys” Tony ruffled their hair before standing up and patting their backs as they tore off to go play, their tiny wings trying to flap as they went.

“Pepper at the preschool says that their wings are growing well, they’re both healthy, I know you were scared, Tony” Jarvis pointed out when he saw how wistful and upset Tony looked as he watched the boys’ wings.

“It’s extremely rare for someone not to grow wings, I didn’t want to pass it on and have them bullied like I was” Tony shrugged and rolled his shoulders at the familiar ache under his skin, all the muscles and bones were in the right places but his wings just never grew like everyone else's. It’s such a rare occurrence that Tony hadn’t actually seen another person without their wings like him, sure people tucked them away but you could still tell that had a set of wings at least.

“You know the doctor didn’t say never, Tony, you might grow them when you’re older” Ana pointed out to him making him huff and look like he’s sulking a little.

“You’ve been telling me that since I was five and I’m twentynine now and I still don’t have my wings, no one’s ever going to want me because I look like a kid!” Tony snapped but just about remembered to keep his voice down, he shrank back into himself when Jarvis’ wings raised a little but he easily curled into the man when said wings just wrapped around him.

“Don’t let your father infect your mind, Tony, the person you choose to be with will love you with or without wings because they will love _you_ ” Jarvis cooed at him sweetly making Tony tear up a little and nod sadly.

“Daddy, come play with us!” Harley called before they could hear tiny footsteps running towards them so Tony quickly pulled away and Jarvis tucked his wings away as well just in time for the both of them to jump at Tony “Come play, Daddy!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming” Tony laughed with them as he ruffled their hair playfully, he chased them back down the hall and tackled Harley onto the beanbag before Peter clambered up and pretended to slay the monster and rescue his brother “Say bye to Jarvis and Ana, they gotta go but you’ll see them soon”

“Bye Jarvis and Ana!” They called sweetly and grinned when they got kissed on the head, Ana giving Tony a meaningful look before Tony flicked the TV on and let the boys watch cartoons while he cooked dinner, forever thankful for the open layout so he could keep an eye on the pair.

 

After the three of them cuddled up on the sofa to eat dinner and watch whatever cartoon Peter and Harley had decided on, Tony let them run around and play a little longer to wear themselves out before helping them get ready for bed, Harley going for his blue pjs and Peter for his red ones before tucking them in and giving them a kiss on the head, flicking on the lightswitch and sitting in the armchair between their beds.

“Daddy, I don’t feel good” Harley whispered softly and Peter hummed his agreement making Tony frown “One of the other kids got sent home today”

“Alright baby boys, if you still feel yucky in the morning then we’ll stay home but you have to be honest, and if you wake up in the night feeling yucky then you come get me or shout and I’ll come straight to you, okay?” Tony explained as both his boys nodded and settled back down again, having sat up a little when explaining.

“One of the girls made a necklace outta beads for her Mummy, can I make you one Daddy?” Peter asked sweetly, almost making Tony coo over his sweet son so he leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“That would be lovely, Pete, I’d treasure it” Tony told him before Harley spoke up, now getting excited all over again.

“Daddy, can I make you a necklace too?!” He squealed as Peter whined in annoyance, about to start arguing but Tony stepped in before anything could truly spark off between them.

“How about you make me a bracelet, Harl, that way I can wear both at the same time?” Tony offered with practised ease and Harley jumped at the chance making Peter settle his temper “Now, I’m not sat here to settle arguments, you boys better start sleeping”

“Yes Daddy!” Both of the chirped in a whisper and after a bit of wiggling around, they settled and soon fell asleep so that Tony could happily leave them alone. He crept to his own room and kept his door open just in case one of them needed him in the night.

 

The twins were fine when Tony dropped them to preschool but he made sure Pepper knew that they weren’t feeling well the night before and that she could call him if anything went wrong or the boys got sicker over the day.

He was in classes for three hours before getting a text saying that Peter had thrown up and Harley was looking close from following in his footsteps, Tony was conflicted for all of two seconds before his best friend, Rhodey, said that he would make sure he records all the classes for him to catch up on later. Tony grinned and blew a kiss after packing up and rushing out, he had never quite moved as fast as he was now to get to his ill sons.

Pepper was stood waiting at the doors for him when he arrived, panting and sweaty,  but he just ran a hand through his hair and let out breath before activating Dad mode and focusing on what Pepper was telling him.

“I’m sorry to pull you out of classes Tony, I wouldn't have done it for nothing though” She apologise but Tony waved it off with ease, happy to be able to take care of his boys when they need it “Peter’s thrown up and Harley’s looking very pale so I’m not sure if he will or not but it’s fairly likely”

“Okay, thanks Pep. Am I good to take them home or do you need me to sign anything?” He asked as he heard his boys’ voice from inside the building, both of them sounded miserable and it was breaking his heart that he couldn’t just run in and give them a cuddle to make everything okay.

“No, no, nothing like that. But just to let you know, we’re going to have a new teacher start in a day or so, he’ll be working alongside me so he’ll be helping teach the boys” She explained knowing that Tony worries about who knows his boys and if anyone will try and hurt them, it’s half the reason Tony avoids picking them up from school so people don’t recognise him.

“Oh okay, that’s fine as long as you trust him” Tony nodded before he saw Harley peek his head out the door and then duck back in before him and Peter ran to him desperately, Tony dropped to his knees immediately and pulled both of them in as he rubbed their backs and cooed gently “My sweet boys, Miss Potts told me that you aren’t feeling good”

“Nuh uh, feel really yucky” Harley mumbled into his shoulder so Tony held him just a little tighter before standing up and taking their hands.

“Alright baby, say goodbye to Miss Potts and we’ll walk home” Tony cooed before squeezing their hands just a little to prompt them, both boys gave a weak goodbye and leant against their dad looking exhausted “Thanks Pep, I’ll let you know if they’re coming in tomorrow”

“No worries Tony, thanks” She gave a little wave and a smile before walking back into the school and shutting the door behind her, Tony and his boys started the short walk home and took as long as they needed to make sure they didn’t feel to yucky. About halfway into the walk, Tony picked Peter up and let him sit on his shoulders and held Harley on his hip so they could rest.

 

Once they got home, Tony got both of them straight into a bath and helped them wash off as carefully as he could. Sending them into his room to lay down together and find something on TV they could watch, Tony heated up some milk and put it into some sippy cups for the boys to help with sore throats and to help them go down into a nap so try and sleep off some of the sickness.

Harley and Peter curled up into Tony when he lay between them with their milk so they could cuddle up with him without having to move around too much. In the end, the boys found a disney movie playing and requested Tony to sing all the songs for them. Around halfway through the movie as Tony was singing softly, Harley and Peter finally dropped off to sleep and used Tony’s chest as a pillow. He let his arms hang around their waists so they didn’t fall off the bed, but he very carefully started to trace and massage the boys’ backs and where their wings were starting to grow.

Tony felt guilty every time he saw their wings or one of them complained about how their back hurts because he knows he’ll have to get Rhodey or Pepper or Jarvis and Ana to help him teach the boys about wings. Where his never grew, he was never taught how to do anything with them. He vaguely knew how to groom adult feathers from Pepper and Rhodey but things like growing pains and how to take care of toddler feathers he had no idea about, all the sort of things almost 30 year old parents are meant to know.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

Tony was startled out of his thoughts by the hammering on his door which made the twins stur and grumble before Tony managed to settle them both as he slid out of the bed to go investigate. Tony jumped back from the door when he went to go open it and whoever was knocking on the door start banging again, he quickly opened up the door to stop the noise from waking Harley and Peter.

There she stood. Almost exactly like Tony remembered her when she dumped the boys on him and left him for his ex-boyfriend who was almost just as bad as her.

“Sunset, what are you doing here?” Tony folded his arms and scowled at the woman in front of him who was smiling with all her teeth on show, her brown hair was longer than before and the lighter specks of gold in her brown eyes popped with the make-up she was wearing.

“Don’t be like that Tony-baby, you used to look at me like I hung the moon” She cooed at him and reached out like she was going to cup his cheek but Tony flinched away from her touch.

“And then you hurt me, you lied to me, you left me for my ex, you-” Tony was cut off with a loud crack ringing in his ears that took him a moment to realise was Sunset smacking him across the face with her heavy ring adorned hand.

“Don’t be such a wimp, I hope my boys aren’t such pussys as you are” She hissed as Tony held his cheek and looked at her confused and hurt before anger washed over his face “Oh look, have you grown a spine, feathers?”

“They are **my** boys, they stopped being yours when you left them with me” he practically growled through his teeth at her which made her almost take a step back in shock at how strong his words sounded.

“Well, well, looks like I did you a favour giving up those useless brats up, I think I’m entitled to see what gave you such a backbone” She started to walk forward and Tony started backing away a little until he heard a little voice from the top of the stairs call down.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” One of the boys called out loudly making Sunset smirk but Tony panicked as he pushed her shoulders back and further away from the door.

“Nothing baby boy, go lay back down” Tony called back and he heard tiny footsteps patter away again, Sunset was scowling at him angrily as she shut the door behind him so he couldn’t run from her.

“You may have a slight backbone, but you’re still a wuss and weak as anything. Look at you, no muscles and boney, it’s no wonder you don’t have wings - they’d pull you over!” She sneered at him while she backed him up against the door so he could escape that way either, Tony’s eyes darted around frightened.

“I’m actually going to gym now, so actually I’m not as weak as I was when I was with you. You can’t push me around anymore” Tony growled back before Sunset just started giggling, a harsh shove sent him flat against the door before he was smacked hard again, splitting his lip, and as Sunset’s hand curled into a fist there was a shout.

“HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Rhodey stormed over and tore her away from Tony who was trembling and hiding behind his best friend as best he could, she looked them over and tutted as she flicked her hand and stormed off furiously. As Rhodes turned to look at Tony, the younger man was already wrapped around his waist and clinging to him desperately making James hold him tight and keep him pressed close until he couldn’t feel Tony’s heart hammering in his chest.

“Rhodey” Tony just whimpered, his voice full of emotion and eyes lined with tears as his bottom lip wobbled, the man in question squeezed him tighter before opening the door and letting the genius back into his own home.

“Where are the boys, Tony, she didn’t see them did she?” Rhodey questioned before a pair of footsteps thundered down the stairs with a high pitched squeal all the way to them.

“Uncle Rhodey!” They both cheered as they launched at him, wrapping their arms around him as best they could as Tony sat down on the sofa in the corner.

“Hello, my favourite nephews, how are you?” Rhodey cooed as he crouched down and held them both making them giggle and squirm around excitedly.

“Icky, but Daddy was singing to us and we had warm milk so it’s better now” Harley explained as Peter nodded along with a big smile on his face, Tony gave a weak smile into his legs as he tried to hide his face from the boys.

“Oh no, we can’t have ill little boys now, can we? It’s a good thing your favourite Uncle Rhodey is going to make you some really yummy food to help with those icky tummys. I don’t think Daddy’s feeling too good either so I think we need to give him lots of cuddles, what do you say?” Rhodey grinned brightly as he cooed over them and noticed how Tony was sat, the boys gave James one last squeeze before running over to the couch where Tony was sat and climbed up and onto him so he had to wriggle around and lay down with both his boys on his chest.

“Thank you, sweetheart, I feel better already” Tony smiled and the twins looked at him for a long moment before just cuddling into his neck and holding onto him for dear life, it was only when Peter very gently leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek did he realise why they were being so careful. His split lip and redness of his cheek that Tony was praying wouldn’t turn into a bruise, both because his dad would go mental if he had a bruise and because he didn’t want the boys to see that he had gotten hurt.

 

Rhodey cooked an amazing chicken and noodle soup that made the boys feel a whole lot better and Tony perked up at the familiar food easily, Tony didn’t want to admit that he had completely forgotten that he had invited Rhodey over in the morning before his sons were ill and Sunset decided to torment again.

After dinner, Tony and Rhodey double teamed getting the boys tucked into bed and stayed with them until they drifted off peacefully. Rhodey immediately dragged the younger out with him and sat him down to demand all the details about what Sunset was doing here, Tony tearfully explained everything about what she said and did before he stubbornly curled up to Rhodey and after some soft words the genius had fallen asleep on his chest and held onto him tightly.

 

Tony only realised his mistake the next morning at the gym as he stepped off the treadmill and spotted Tiberius Stone stalking towards him with a dangerous smirk on his lips, Tony started to back away nervously but Ty was suddenly up in his face with a toothy grin as he loomed over him.

“Look who we have here? What are you doing in a place like this, feathers?” Ty cocked an eyebrow and looked amused when Tony looked stunned at the nickname that Ty had called him since it was Sunset’s usual name for him, and that’s when he realised that it wasn’t hard to figure out which gym he goes too after he blurted out that he even went to one “What’s the matter, pretty boy, cat got your tongue?”

“What are you doing here, Ty?” Tony asked trying to sound confident even when he was backing away and cornering himself with the bigger man’s help, his eyes were darting around to try and find an escape or anyone that will help him.

“Can’t a man come visit his ex-boyfriend? Besides you are the father to my girlfriend’s children, who knows maybe Sunset and I should swing by for a visit, I might be their step-dad one day” Ty cupped Tony’s bruised cheek, thanks to Sunset, and purred in his ear making Tony cringe and try to avoid his touch but as he moved Tiberius grabbed at him and held him in place, Tony wasn’t overly sure if Ty meant he’d be the step-dad because of Sunset or Tony himself.

As Tony’s eyes scanned the room once more, he spotted the terrifying man from before - TDT as Rhodey decided to call him - watching them very carefully. Unsure if TDT would help him or help Ty, he gave the man a fearful look before he yelped as Ty closed his hand around Tony’s neck and forced him up against the wall, lifting him to be on his toes as he tried to claw at Ty’s hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could have sworn he saw TDT walking away but seconds later Ty was being thrown away from him and Tony crumpled to floor gasping and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, well aware that he was trembling.

Tony didn’t register people talking until TDT was crouching down in front of him with an worried look on his face “Huh?”

“I said are you okay?” TDT asked and almost looked annoyed at having to repeat himself so Tony quickly nodded and sat up “Are you sure, you look like you’ve taken a beating recently? Was it him?”

“N-No, it was uh- my ex girlfriend who _he_ is currently dating” Tony explained roughly and rubbed at his throat in the hopes it would soothe the pain, TDT reached back and grabbed the water bottle Tony had brought with him before offering it “Oh, um thanks”

“No worries. He’s clearly a prick if he’s beating his girl’s ex up and no offence but you don’t exactly look like you’d try and do anything to her, especially if she’s given you that bruise and split lip” TDT was looking him over making Tony blush but also get annoyed at his words, reminding him of Sunset’s speech about how weak and useless he is “Damn it Buck-” He grumbled under his breath “I didn’t mean to offend you, I know that look on your face, my best friend was this angry little scrawny thing when he was a kid and if anyone mentioned it he’d beat their ass so quick”

“Maybe because it’s rude to judge someone just on their looks!” Tony spat as he squared his shoulders and sat up straight which just made TDT smile and hold his hands up.

“I don’t mean no harm and the first thought I had about you was definitely not about your height” TDT chuckled and gave him a flirty smile which just made Tony blush harder.

“Whatever” Tony tsked at him dismissively but his cheeks were bright pink which just made TDT smirk harder “Thanks for rescuing me though, I started coming here to get stronger to defend myself but clearly I haven’t been doing enough”

“It’s okay and if you’re looking to learn self-defence I could teach you or at least help you get stronger if that’s something you’d be interested in?” He offered and Tony’s head pinged up as he grinned with excited eyes, TDT chuckled again and helped Tony up onto his feet slowly and holding most of his weight.

“That would be amazing if you could! I think I’d feel a whole lot safer with some actual knowledge” He chirped excitedly and TDT checked his watch with a bright smile on his face which definitely took away a part of the whole Tall, Dark and _Terrifying_ thing he had originally based him on.

“Of course, I gotta get going or I’ll be late for work but meet me here at the usual time you get here” he explained before giving Tony a careful pat on the shoulder before walking past him with an almost jogging pace.

“Yeah, yeah, cool. Thanks so much!” Tony called out earning a laugh and wave from his new teacher, he went back to his jumper and phone and checked it to find several missed texts and to find that his class was minutes from starting. He managed to hold back a yelp but he threw his jacket on and grabbed all his gear before fleeing as well.

 

The lessons seemed to drag on and on today for Tony, just wanting to get home so his boys weren’t left alone - despite Jarvis and Ana being there to protect them if anything were to happen. Rhodey gave him his recording device with the lectures he missed on to study later when they went to the library after class to be able to hang out for a while and get their heads down for their essay.

By the time Tony got home, he was jittery and anxious and just wanted to curl up with his family and not move an inch. The second he walked through the door, he heard the familiar squeal and relaxed.

“Daddy’s home!” Was quickly followed by tiny, running footsteps and then he was holding both of them in his arms once again.

“Hey boys, how are you feeling? Still icky?” Tony was praying the answer was no, he always hated his boys getting sick but felt guilty about loving how cuddly they get when they are ill.

“No, Daddy, all gone!” Harley chirped as Peter nodded his head and grinned with a bright smile, Ana followed them in and drop a soft kiss on his forehead before turning to the twins.

“Tell Daddy what happened at school today? Who did you meet?” Ana prompted them and both boys whipped their heads back round to Tony with big eyes and excited smiles.

“We got a new teacher today! He’s super cool” Harley exclaimed as he pulled back from Tony to throw his arms in the air as Pete bounced on his feet.

“He has a metal arm and he looks grumpy but he’s super nice!” Peter joined in just as excited about the new teacher that Tony now remembers Pepper telling him about when he picked the boys up from school, he was too worried and focused on his boys to properly take in the information that is usually very important to him being the Stark heir.

“You have to pick us up from school soon so you can meet him!” Both of the screeched making Tony laugh harder and pull them in close before letting go and standing up to ruffle their hair with a grin.

“Looks like I’ll have too” Tony chuckled and walked into the lounge with the boys racing ahead and Ana telling him all the important information from the day as Jarvis cooked dinner for all of them so that Tony could play with his boys peacefully.

* * *

After a few training sessions, Tony started to relax and feel more confident in himself and that he’d be capable enough if someone started a fight with him. TDT, who quickly said his name is Bucky, had taught him some very basic moves to protect himself as they built a good friendship with Tony who also told Bucky his name. As time went on, Bucky started becoming less and less terrifying and more attractive to him which was its own problem as Bucky was forthcoming his gentle touches and casual flirts. His back had been hurting more and more over time, but he just pinned that down to the fact he had been working out and pushing himself harder than he had been when he was working out alone.

* * *

 Every Friday Tony picks them up from school mainly because every other friday the boys go to the Jarvis’ house and he likes to see them before they go and help get them ready, the boys don’t know the proper reason they stay with Jarvis and Ana which is to give Tony some time and space for him to work on his PHD.

The new teacher wasn’t around for Tony to meet but he promised to meet him soon to the boys who helped Tony get home by pulling his hands and tugging him along. Once he was home, the boys both ran straight to their room and grabbed their backpacks for Tony to help them pack, spare clothes and toothbrushes were first and then toys and teddies were stuffed into their bags. Jarvis came over to pick them up and gave Tony a hug with a whisper to calm down and focus up on his work making the younger laugh before kissing the boys’ cheeks and sending them to the car.

“I’m serious Tony, you need to use this time to focus and study hard. You’ve had a hard time recently, but I believe in you” Jarvis told him sternly before smiling and dropping a kiss on his forehead.

 

After two hours of the boys being at the Jarvis’ house, a loud pounding on the door rang out through the house and two voices screamed at him from outside which sent Tony instantly into a panic attack that shook him to the core as he sobbed and trembled. After what seemed like hours, Tony remembered that Bucky had given him his phone with the promise that Tony could call him anytime he needed. His fingers were shaking as he desperately tried to call Bucky and when the man picked up, Tony could barely tell him what was happening.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked as he could hear the banging and screaming over the phone.

“I-I’m sorry Bucky, bu-but please, pl-ple-please help m-me!” He choked out harshly and screamed when he heard something smash “Bucky, h-help me pl-please, I’m sc-scared!”

“What’s going on, where are you?”

“I do-don’t know, I’m a-at home, th-they won’t stop, pl-please!”

“Alright Tones, I’m coming, where do you live?”

“Ki-Kinda near the pre-preschool, m-my boys go th-there” Tony choked out before letting out a scream again as the door creaked and groaned, it was slowly giving way “Bu-Bucky! Please, quickly, sa-save me!”

“It’s okay Tony, I’m already coming, I’ll keep on the phone until I get there okay? You don’t have to talk but just keep me on the phone, don’t hang up” Bucky told him seriously as Tony sniffled and choked back a cry.

“O-Okay Bucky” he stuttered out before putting the phone down beside him and curling up in a small ball to try and hide away, Bucky’s voice soothing the raging anxiety but with every yell that seemed louder or a bang that made the door creak and crack, the anxiety and panic flared straight back up again.

When Tony remembers this night later in his life, he’ll realise it only took Bucky five minutes to get to his home when it probably should have taken him ten, but right now it felt like hours. Bucky had hung up the phone and Tony could hear the fight outside before a car started up and screeched it’s way down the road, the next thing Tony knew was Bucky crouched down in front of him.

“Hey sweet thing, you’re safe now, I’ve got you” Bucky cooed softly at him and Tony, without thought, pushed forward and clung to Bucky weakly with a sob “It’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here”

“I don’t wanna stay here” Tony whimpered into him, only slightly muffled by his shirt, Bucky looked around and nodded in understanding before helping Tony to his feet and grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa to wrap Tony in to help ground him.

“That’s alright, would you like to stay at my house? It’s not too far from here” Bucky offered and made Tony actually think about his answer before accepting the tiny nod he gave “Okay Tones, is there anything you need? You said something about your boys, are they here?”

Tony choked out a sob and shook his head sadly, Bucky tensed up instantly but focused on bring Tony out to his car and getting him sat down and secure. He made Tony sit in his car before rushing back to grab his phone and the house keys to lock the door behind him, the trip back to Bucky’s house was a lot quicker than it probably should have been but neither of them were really complaining.

 

Bucky immediately had Tony set up on the sofa, curled up in the blanket from his house and he had given him a water bottle so he could try and hydrate himself as best as he can while Bucky tried to sort a few things out for them before settling down next to him. As soon as Bucky sat down, Tony was tensed up and shaking even harder than he had been. Tony was trembling and keeping his head down as he sobbed, the man had looked timid and nervous before but now he really looked terrified of both Bucky and his surroundings, almost on edge with how much anxiety was laced through his body.

“Tony, can you tell me what was going on? Do you know why they were there?” Bucky asked and felt guilty when Tony flinched at the sound of his voice, Tony sniffled and wiped his eyes before shaking his head timidly “Who were they? I recognised the guy from the gym, but there was a girl there too, was she your girlfriend?”

“I-I think so” He whimpered before he took a big gulp of water as his voice was raspy and hoarse from screaming.

“You said something about your boys, do you have sons?” Bucky asked almost nervously making Tony tense up even more as he looked over his shoulder at the other man with tears streaking his face and nodded, he could Bucky go rigid for a moment before relaxing somewhat and nodded in return “And are they somewhere safe? Do you know where they are?”

“Ye-Yeah, they’re staying at Jarvis and Ana’s house, they’re safe” Tony rubbed at his face and flinched when Bucky opened his arms but quickly crawled into his arms and cuddled into Bucky’s chest “Bucky, my back is really hurting” Tony started to cry again and got choked up as he tried to hide his face.

“Here doll, lemme take a look” Bucky cooed and gently helped Tony take his t-shirt off and unwrapped the blanket from around his shoulders, his breath hitching as he stared at Tony’s back making the younger squirm anxiously before Bucky cooed at him once again “Tones, you- you’re growing your wings”

 

Bucky suggested for Tony to stay for the weekend and the Stark heir leapt at the chance, too scared to be alone and too nervous about going back to his own home where Ty and Sunset knew he lived. Over the next few days Tony opens up about his relationship with both of them and about his twin boys that came from the abusive relationship of his and Sunset’s, about how at first he could barely look at his boys because they reminded him of Sunset too much and it frightened him. Bucky always tried to help Tony feel comfortable and safe once again in his own skin and in his own house, with how much Tony had opened up to him Bucky thought by Sunday evening Tony would be ready to go home and be able to stay there without panicking too much.

However, on Monday morning it was a different story.

“So dollface, I gotta go to work soon, will you be okay at home?” Bucky tucked Tony’s hair behind his ear as he leant over to steal a piece of toast, he didn’t notice how Tony’s body went stiff and shaky before he jerked forward with a sob “Oh sweetheart, no, it’s okay, don’t cry”

“Pl-Please don’t leave me! Th-They’ll come back, they’ll come back and take my boys, they’ll hurt them! They’re going to hurt my boys!” Tony cried out in a panic as he stood up and knocked the stool to the floor which sent him skittering to Bucky and latching onto him, Bucky’s large wings wrapped around him and kept him close as the other sobbed.

“Shh, easy Tony, it’s okay” he coaxed softly and kept hold of him until the younger calmed back down and nuzzled into the strong chest “You don’t feel safe, do you sweetheart?”

“N-Not really, I’m scared they’ll break in” Tony whimpered quietly and relaxed when Bucky massaged between his shoulder blades which helped with the pain his wings were causing “You’ve taught me so much, but I’m so frightened that I’ll forget or they’ll overpower me. They’ve both always hurt me and been able to push me around, what if I’m not able to defend myself or my boys? What if they just say the wrong things and I just let them walk all over me?”

“Because I don’t think you’re that kind of man anymore Tony, just think about when we met at the gym, you were ready to punch me for saying that you’re short” Bucky teased and laughed when Tony whined at him and shoved his chest with a reluctant smile on his face “How about we go back to your house and I’ll show you how I was taught to do a perimeter check? We can go through what you know and I’ll stay as long as you need me too”

“That sounds good, thanks Bucky… for everything” Tony looked up with bright eyes and a fond smile, Bucky smiled back just as fondly before the younger squealed as he was picked up and spun around with a shout “Bucky! Put me down!”

“Not until I hear you laugh” He singsonged which just made Tony scream again, a laugh slowly bubbling up.

“I’m twentynine, not a kid, put me down!” Tony ended up laughing as he put his head on Bucky’s shoulder, hands gripping tightly at wherever he could on the other man that held him up before pressing up against him when his feet touched the floor again “You’re an asshole, I’m all dizzy now” Tony pouted as he looked up to Bucky, refusing to let go in case he falls over because of his wobbly legs.

“Guess I’ll just have to keep hold of you a little longer” Bucky winked at him and if that didn’t make Tony’s knees weaker then it was no one else’s business especially said big, buff, brunette. Tony tsked at him and pushed his shoulder playfully before walking away shakily until Bucky caught his wrist with a soft smile “I’m serious, Tones, I’m going to help keep you safe and happy”

“I know, Buck, I- I trust you” Tony’s smile was bright and his eyes were soft making Bucky’s heart melt as he let go of the other man, he put a smirk on his face and ruffled his hair making Tony whine “Hey!”

 

Once Tony got home, he gave Bucky a tour and let him poke around and test the windows and doors before Bucky took him back to the front door and ran through how he was taught to do a security check of his whole house. He made sure the doors shut or locked, the windows were shut with the curtains drawn, and set his number on speed dial so that Tony could easily call him if he needed too. Afterwards, Tony moved the coffee table and the boys’ toys to the side of the room so that they could practice their self-defense moves and Bucky taught him a few new ones for if someone was overpowering him already and use their strength against him.

Tony had to admit that he wasn’t very strong yet but he was certainly fast enough to duck and dodge a lot of attacks that Bucky threw at him, he barely got touched and when he did, Tony knew Bucky was pulling his punches as they rarely hurt him like Ty and Sunset’s used to and Bucky would make a fuss every time he accidently hit him.

When it was time for Jarvis and Ana to drop the boys off after school, Tony bounced off of the sofa and ran to the door with a bit of a skid as he rushed to scoop the two of them into a big hug and nuzzled into them with a coo.

“Daddy! We missed you” Harley chirped as he grabbed at Tony’s shirt and nuzzled in close.

“Yeah, Daddy! We missed you lots and lots” Peter joined in excitedly making Tony laugh happily and nuzzled the tops of their heads.

“I missed you both lots and lots too, I think I missed you two the most!” Tony mumbled into their hair before looking up to the concerned couple watching them “Thank you for looking after them, I don’t what I would’ve done”

“Well, well, well, I shoulda known” Bucky drawled as he walked down the hallway, Tony didn’t have a chance to question it before Peter and Harley had left his hold and ran at Bucky with a squeal.

“Mister Barnes!”

“I shoulda known you’re Tony’s boys, look at you!” He ruffled their and patted their backs when they hugged his legs, the twin boys whipped their heads around to face their father who had picked himself up with a confused look on his face.

“This is the super cool teacher, Daddy!” Harley explained before Peter was tugging at Bucky’s sleeve with a smile on his face so Bucky dramatically sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show a prosthetic.

“He’s got a really cool arm, look Daddy, look!” Peter exclaimed as he bounced on his feet until Tony started walking over with a slow spreading smile.

“I can see, Pete. Mister Barnes and I actually go to the gym together” Tony explained with a chuckle, he glanced back to Jarvis and Ana who were both smiling but looked a little wary of the stranger in Tony’s home “Bucky, this is Jarvis and Ana, they were my family’s butlers but they are more like my parents than my actual parents are. Jarvis, Ana, this is Bucky, he’s been teaching me self defense and he protected me from Ty and Sunset at the gym and while they were here”

Jarvis and Ana’s eyes went wide as Tony spoke, Bucky kept quiet and looked a little sheepish when Peter looked up with a bright smile on his face and proclaimed “You’re Daddy’s hero!”

“Mister Barnes is a hero!” Harley chirped and bounced between him and Tony who had gone red in the face before Ana herded the boys into the living room to stop the twins from embarrassing their dad anymore.

“Mister Barnes, a word if you don’t mind” Jarvis said, not waiting for a response as he stepped into the spare room that Tony uses as an office, Bucky tensed up and looked at Tony panicked.

“He won’t hurt you, promise, Jarvis would never” Tony beamed at him so Bucky nodded and scurried after him quickly before Tony called out “I’m making everyone dinner so he can’t scare you away!”

He heard Ana laugh from the living room and followed the noise to see Peter and Harley climbing over each other to settle down in front of the TV, they’re allowed a couple hours after school to watch their cartoons unless Tony says otherwise and as Ana knew Tony would ask for her help, she knew he wouldn’t mind.

“Come on sweetheart, you can tell me all about your weekend with a hero” Ana cooed at Tony as she led the way to the kitchen, Tony giggled and followed along behind her. He explained about how Ty found him at the gym after talking to Sunset, how they both turned up at his house after Jarvis and Ana had taken the boys, Bucky coming to his rescue and taking him to his house, looking after him and helping him feel safe again “He really does sound like your hero, Tony”

“I know, he’s amazing and maybe you were right, I will grow wings one day” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he stripped his shirt off to show the two small beginnings of wings coming from his back, almost matching Peter and Harley’s wings that were growing at a slower rate than his.

“Oh Tony, I’m so happy for you!” She cheered as he was pulled into a tight hug and squeezed him, Tony laughed and held her almost as tightly before jerked back to stir the sauce with an alarmed squeak.

“I don’t wanna burn the first meal I make Bucky!” He quickly stirred it and turned the heat down just a touch so it wouldn’t burn anything but still keep it warmed through.

“First meal, huh? Tell me, Antonio, is there something going on between you and your hero?” She hummed so that Tony groaned at the use of his full name, his father always says Anthony but legally it is Antonio for his mother’s Italian background.

“There’s nothing between us, Ana!”

“But would you like there to be?” She raised an eyebrow making Tony go red in the face and look away from her embarrassed, it was silent in the kitchen for a moment before Jarvis and Bucky joined them. The former looking stern but pleased while the latter was about as red-faced as Tony and was refusing to meet his eyes.

“My boy, are you growing wings?” Jarvis spoke up as his eyes went soft and fond as he looked at the small wings growing from Tony’s back, Tony’s head snapped up with a grin on his face as he turned to show off the stubs “Look at that, I suppose Ana and I were right after all, you just needed some time to find your wings and a little encouragement”

“They started to grow when Bucky saved me at the gym, I think working out has definitely helped them grow as well” Tony pointed out bashfully but shot Bucky a grateful smile and then shooed everyone out the kitchen so he put his short back on and serve the food, asking them to help rangle the boys into sitting at the table. After dinner, Jarvis and Ana decided they needed to get going and with a pointed look from Jarvis to Bucky, Bucky decided he should head out as well. Tony offered the spare bed to Bucky but it was politely turned down with a sad smile and a promise to see the boys in the morning at school which made them smile and hug him.

Using Bucky as a reward, Tony got the boys in bed and asleep with ease before having a shower and getting into bed himself. Falling asleep, he thought about Ana’s questions and if anything did happen between him and Bucky, how would the boys react to another person in the family, it kept him up so he got up and ran through the security check just like Bucky had taught him. When he got back to bed, his phone was lit up with a text from Bucky that simply said ‘Goodnight, doll’ which eased his muddled thoughts enough for him to fall asleep.

* * *

 Over the following week, Bucky and Tony texted each other everyday - sometimes just to say goodmorning and goodnight, sometimes while they were at home or at school, but the texts between them were a constant. Bucky had to hold off gym meetings while Pepper was away as he had to be in earlier and they wouldn’t have time between when they usually started their training to when Bucky would have to leave. Peter and Harley would come home everyday to tell Tony all about their day and now they were equipped with plenty of stories about Bucky that made Tony’s heart flutter.

The next time Tony saw Bucky was on the weekend, Jarvis and Ana had offered to take the boys again so that Tony could actually study this time, he accepted but invited Rhodey over to help with the anxiety of being left alone again. The pair of them were drinking beer and working hard as some quiet rock music played in the background when there was a knock on the door, Tony’s body went rigid for a split second before shaking it off and going go answer the door.

“Oh Bucky, hey!” Tony grinned brightly, all the tension dropping out of him as he looked up at the preschool teacher.

“Hey Tony, the twins told me they were staying with Jarvis and Ana so I wanted to make sure you’re okay” Bucky had his hands in his pockets and the tips of his ears were red which definitely made this seem a lot less like a casual friendly drop in.

“I’m good, Rhodey is staying the night so we’re just working on college stuff, I told you about Rhodes, right?” Tony hadn’t, probably couldn’t, wiped the smile off his face as he beamed proudly.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile just as brightly back “Yeah you did, he’s your best friend from college-” The smile started to fade as his wings curled in just enough to tell Tony Bucky was feeling awkward “-I’m glad you’re okay, since you got your best friend, I won’t disturb you guys anymore”

“You’re not disturbing us, why don’t you join us actually! Rhodey won’t mind, come on” Tony held his hand out for Bucky’s as the man stuttered and paused before nervously taking Tony’s hand and following him inside “Rhodey! Bucky’s joining us, you’re cool with that right?”

“This is the dude from the gym that helped you with Ty and Sunset, right?” James raised an eyebrow at the big, buff guy trying to hide in the doorway awkwardly behind Tony who was still attempting to drag him into the room.

“Yeah, that’s the one, you said you wanted to shake his hand for running Tiberius off like he did” Tony pointed out completely unaware of the daggers being shot his way from his best friend on the floor.

“Guess I did, it’s cool if he wants to stay, need someone to help me with your drunk ass later” Rhodey teased and watched as Bucky’s muscles relaxed and he stepped into the light with an awkward smile on his face “Hope those muscles aren’t just for show, he’s a brat when he doesn’t want to go to bed”

“Is that so? Do I gotta carry you to bed and make sure you stay like I gotta do with your boys?” Bucky played along making Tony blush but open his mouth to protest, but Rhodey barked out a startled laugh “I take it back, Pete’s a sweetheart when he goes down for a nap, Harley’s the terror who pulls the other kids out of bed to help him run riot. Must take after you, doll”

“Harley’s not like that at home, he goes to bed with Pete nicely” Tony frowned making Bucky sigh and roll his eyes before slinging his arm around Tony’s neck with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m sure he is, he just doesn’t like to stop playing and Peter’s about the only one who can get him to calm down. He has started to listen to me a little more now that I’m his Daddy’s hero” He teased as he sat down beside Tony who handed his a freshly opened beer with red cheeks that Rhodes hadn’t seen in a very long time. Tony and Rhodey kept writing their papers until they couldn’t see the screens and the words were making less and less sense.

Bucky couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with the scared, single father that came alive with his best friend at his side, the fear was replaced with happiness, panic with excitement and if Bucky hadn’t of spent that weekend with him, he would have called Tony strangely affectionate as he curled into Rhodes’ side and took all the attention he could from Rhodey. After a few more drinks, Tony started to cuddle up next to Bucky as he played with his hair with soft eyes, Rhodey was watching them closely but with a few drinks and Tony’s complete attention, Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Tones, can you get me some bread? I’m hungry” Rhodey eventually spoke up and Tony sat up immediately before whipping his head round and falling into Bucky’s chest with a giggle.

“Do you want anything, Buck?” Tony asked with a slur and another giggle bubbling in his throat, he licked his lips and looked up to Bucky through his lashes with a smile as Bucky looked down at him with hazy but heated eyes until Rhodes cleared his throat.

“Nothing, I’m good Tones” Bucky waved him off so Tony giggled and ran off into the kitchen, he watched the door with a smile before he noticed Rhodey’s deep gray and black wings raising up and opening slightly to puff up and look aggressive, almost aggressive as the glare and scowl on the man’s face.

“If you ever mess with him or the boys, I will hunt you down and make your life hell, he’s been messed up enough by the two you chased off and I know you work with her but Pepper will make sure you regret ever even looking at Tony” Rhodey growled as Bucky sat up with his wings puffing up and moving closer to the seat before Tony rushed back into the room and threw the loaf of bread at Rhodey’s chest before throwing himself into Bucky’s lap that make the pair fold their wings back. Tony whined and squirmed on Bucky’s lap as he made grabby hands at Bucky’s silver wings until Bucky brought one around for Tony to run his fingers through like an amused cat.

“Trust me Rhodes, I’m not here to hurt him and I’d never want to either, I get you’re protective because of them but I’m here for the long haul” Bucky grumbled, it was hard to be serious and grumpy like Rhodes was as Tony was laying on his back with his fingers tangled into his feathers and hair before he gave a big yawn.

“Looks like someone needs to go to bed” Rhodey cooed at Tony and petted his hair when he stood up “Let’s go, soldier” Bucky chuckled and picked up the genius with a sleepy whine as he ragdolled in Bucky’s arms. Tony whined and wriggled all the way to bed and tried to get up again when he was put to bed.

“Hush Tones, it’s time to sleep, I’m going to do a security check and then go to sleep on the sofa, Rhodes is going to sleep too. We’ll all be here in the morning but you’re going to feel like shit if you don’t go to sleep now” Bucky told him as he smoothed down Tony’s hair when he finally laid down and looked up to him with hazy, fond eyes, Tony jolted up suddenly and stripped his shirt off to show a pair of soft downy feather covered wings that were fully grown “They are so very pretty, Tony, in the morning I’ll teach you to groom them”

“Really?” Tony asked hopefully as he was pushed back down into bed, Bucky and Rhodey nodded before Tony watched them for a moment and nodded back before settling down. Bucky locked the window and shut the curtains before moving onto the next room which happened to be a guest room so he copied the motion and shut the door after him, moving to the empty bedroom for the twins and the bathroom before going back to Tony’s room and shutting the door softly. He walked down the stairs and moved through the rest of the house silently and aware of everything around him including Rhodey who was following along behind him.

“You weren’t wrong to call me soldier, but that doesn’t cover everything I’ve done” Bucky said as he made sure the front door was locked twice and turned to look at the other man who was leaning on the doorway casually “I’m dangerous but I’m not an idiot, goodnight Rhodes”

“Goodnight Barnes” Rhodes nodded at him and retreated back upstairs, not before nodding to the blankets and pillows that had appeared on the longer sofa of the pair. Bucky smiled at them before setting up a bed for the night and tying back his long hair with the tie on his wrist, settling down in Tony’s home was surprisingly easy, easier than sleeping in his own house had been a few times.

 

The only reason Bucky wakes in the morning is Tony shuffling around the room trying to find something until he spotted that Bucky had woken up and was watching Tony putter around the living room.

“Damn it, did I wake you? I’m so sorry Bucky, I was trying to be really quiet but I guess I knocked you or something and I’m really sorry for being so clingy and needy last night, it always happens when I’m drunk and I know it’s really annoying so I’m so, so sorry and- and-” Tony rushed out in a flurry as Bucky just sat up and blinked his eyes sleepily and rubbed at them for a second before he holds up a hand to stop Tony in his tracks.

“Tones, I sleep light anyways and you weren’t annoying at all. It’s sweet having you sitting with me and cooing over me like I’m something special, something worth your time” Bucky pulled Tony down into the seat next to him as he spoke making Tony relax and curl into Bucky’s side when Bucky opened his wings to invite Tony in.

Suddenly a small robot with an arm swinging wildly like he was attempting to hit Bucky or at the very least try to scare him off making Bucky chuckle and Tony blush “DUM-E, stand down. I’m sorry Bucky, he’s nervous with new people after seeing Sunset and Tiberius hurt me in the past. I made him before I met Sunset and while I was with Ty, he’s an AI that learns by doing or seeing or hearing so he’s sort of learned to be afraid of new people”

“I don’t think this little guy’s afraid of anything, he came in swinging, he’s ready for a fight” Bucky laughed as he held his hand out to DUM-E who just beeped at him and shook his arm at him “It’s okay, DUM-E, I’m not going to hurt him” DUM-E whirred for a second before Bucky shuffled around and held out his prosthetic arm instead that had DUM-E beeping excitedly and put his claw in Bucky’s hand so he could shake it making the pair laugh together again.

Rhodey came down the stairs quietly and grinned at the pair sat cuddled up together as Bucky taught Tony to groom his feathers and DUM-E sat by their feet beeping happily, Rhodes decides that as of now he approves of Bucky but it’s subject to change.

“Morning Rhodes!” Bucky called over making said man groan and hush him grumpily as he already considered changing his mind about Bucky “Sorry, sorry, I was going to offer taking you boys out for breakfast since I crashed your night, but if you’re too hungover-”

“Oh Buck, you don’t have to do that, you weren’t crashing our night!” Tony was quick to be hesitant making Bucky hold him a little tighter with a fond smile before Rhodey jumped in with a smirk on his face.

“Oh Buck, you absolutely have to that since you _ruined_ out night!” He teased and winked at Tony when he let out an worried and panicked noise, at first thinking his best friend was being serious before letting a wide grin spread across his face excited to see them joking with each other.

* * *

 That was the start of it, the start of the trips out with the boys or just going alone with each other for company. Trips with the boys meant doing something fun and new for them, going to the zoo or the aquarium, the museums or the local parks, even taking them to go camping over the weekend which both boys adored immensely.

It contrasted heavily to the quiet stays in that they had when they were alone, movie marathons and quiet cuddles on the sofa together. Sometimes going out for coffee or dinner someplace secluded and quiet to escape from it all.

Tony started to pick up the boys more often and inviting Bucky over for dinner at the same time, Bucky was more than happy to help entertain the boys while Tony worked on his PHD surrounded by the noise and sights of Bucky playing with his boys. It took a few weeks until Tony’s true feathers came in and since they did he strut around and showed them off at every chance he could. The stunning red to match the tips of Bucky’s feather faded down to a fiery orange and then to a bright yellow at the tips that could almost be a golden colour.

 

“Hey Bucky, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while and you, of course, can say no! But, uh, would you want to come on a date with me at some point?” Tony asked awkward and hopeful, his cheeks pink but his eyes wide and bright almost showing confidence.

“Oh sweetheart, how do I say this?” Bucky started which made Tony drop his head and his eyes line with tears almost in an instant “I thought we were already going on dates, with you coming over here and me going to your’s or going out with the boys”

“O-Oh!” Tony squeaked as his head shot back up, still a little watery from his first reaction, he looks at Bucky’s smile before turning to bolt away making Bucky lurch forward and catch his wrist in his hand.

“I would love to go on a date with you, doll, especially if you didn’t think we were dating before” Bucky grinned at him before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and pulling away with a bright, brilliant smile on his face that Tony had rarely seen before. Tony had noticed how much happier and confident Bucky had gotten and he could see the same changes in himself as well, the twins were also a lot happier whenever Bucky came to stay with them as well but it did mean they weren’t as pleased when Bucky was gone…

 

The date went off amazingly, Tony taking Bucky out for dinner and a movie before dragging him to the local fair so that Bucky could show off and spoil Tony by winning the fair games for him and giving him the biggest stuffed animals he could. He made sure to win three, one for Tony, Peter and Harley to have one each. Tony’s was a giant silver wolf that had a red collar wrapped around its neck, Peter’s was a giant monkey that would easily encompass the boy and Harley’s was a giant ginger cat that he had been begging Tony for for all most as long as Bucky had known the boy.

The boys were ecstatic to recieve their gifts and dragged them up into their room as best they could so that Jarvis and Ana could settle them for bed before leaving the pair alone with smiles on their faces. Tony blushed deeply as he played with the ribbon on the golden box in his hands, he handed it over and looked up from beneath his lashes as Bucky opened up the box to reveal a red-orange-gold feather wrapped around to form a bracelet the perfect size for Bucky’s wrist.

“I wanted to get you something since it’s the anniversary of when we met, I know you don’t like saying it is because we met when Ty was harassing me, but you’re my hero Bucky” Tony cooed softly at him and flushed when Bucky slipped it on his wrist with a smirk on his face, he grabbed Tony’s shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss making Tony relax into his body and pull away with the brightest smile on his face.

“I don’t have a special gift for you, Tony, but will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Bucky teased him playfully making Tony laugh something amazing before crashing his lips onto Bucky’s in a much less graceful kiss.

 

“Of course I will, after all my wings are grown with our love”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if it seems rushed at all, life caught up to me and it isn't as well written as I would have liked it to be so maybe in the new year I'll edit it or add a couple bonus chapters of them dating to make the story a bit better!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
